Below Sea Level
by Fandom4Life16
Summary: My closest friends pushed me and dropped me into a new world that I am completely unfamiliar with. Literally, they pushed me and I fell into this unknown world that I always thought was fictional; it's under the ground where no human has ever set foot into before. The surprises that lie ahead of me are unbelievable... My question is: Why did I have to be the first human?
1. Just the Beginning

**Below Sea Level**

_Introduction: Just the Beginning_

* * *

I was driving in my car as fast as I could once I saw the text message my best friend, Kaitea, had sent me. I kept looking at the text message every once in a while, worried. What could be going on? What was the big emergency?

I tapped on my steering wheel, my leg shaking uncontrollably as I waited for the red light to turn green. Can't this light turn any faster?! I thought, exasperated, as I thought of the worst case scenarios that could be going on.

I've always been the one to be the worry wart, the paranoid one, the delirious one. I had always taken my friends and family seriously so when they seemed like they're in trouble, I'm right by their side. I was extremely alarmed by her text, though. Kaitea has never sounded so serious as she did in this text message. I look down at it once more before the light finally turned green: **"Divinia and I have something to show you. It's urgent. Don't bring anyone with you."**

I immediately parked my car in Kaitea's driveway and ran into her house without knocking. I climbed up the stairs to her room and opened the door, my heart racing, not knowing what to expect.

As soon as I walked into the room, my eyes widened. I wanted to scream, jump out the window, something! I needed to get out of there! I saw Divinia and Kaitea as pale as they can be, veins popping out from underneath their eyes, and very sharp fangs jutting out from either side of the top part of their teeth. They looked frightening, like something from out of a horror movie. That's why my human instincts screamed to me, "Get the hell out of there!"

I realized that I was so afraid and shocked, I had blocked out everything that they were both trying to say to me. Their mouths were moving but no sound was coming out. I couldn't move, my legs were locked, my hands were shaking, my heart was racing, sweat started to trickle down my forehead. What were they? I thought in horror.

I finally started to get my hearing back when they both got closer, my instincts kicking in as I moved back and hit the door very roughly with my back. I felt trapped as if there was no escape from this nightmare.

"Shailene, listen to us!" I heard Kaitea yell to me. "Please, calm down! We need to explain everything to you."

"N-No!" I stuttered. "Get the hell away from me!" I warned.

"We're not going to hurt you," Divinia tried to reassure me and calm me down. "You need to hear us out."

I couldn't think straight; my mind wasn't focused to understand any explanation my friends- or at least what used to be my friends- had to tell me about this. I had to leave, was the only thing that I thought of at that moment.I had to leave, I had to escape from these things. Everything in my body was telling me that I was not safe.

My scream pierced the sky as Kaitea walk closer to me. She looked me straight in the eyes, yelling, "Shailene! Shailene! Calm down!" a few seconds later, I felt my heart rate go down, my legs unlocked, I wasn't sweating anymore; it was the weirdest thing that ever happened to me. One moment I was frightened to death, the next I was all calm as if I had never been scared at all.

"I'm sorry I had to compel you, Shailene, but you need to hear us out," Kaitea said. "Here, you should sit down."

Kaitea led me to a rolling chair she had that was by a wooden desk she had in the corner of her room. I sat down, my eyes wide open, trying to come back to realization, come back to my senses. I need to hear them out... Whatever they were, I now realize that they won't hurt me, I concluded to myself.

I cleared my throat and looked up at the both of them, "O-Okay, go a-ahead."

"I want you to promise us that this won't affect our friendship whatsoever after we tell you this," Divinia urged. "You have to promise!"

I slowly nodded my head, unable to find my voice. I was not sure why I agreed, I think it was the shock. Or the fact that their eyes held mine in reassurance.

"Shailene," Kaitea started, "you've been our closest friend in the mortal world. It's against the law in our world to tell any humans what we really are, but we have come to the conclusion that we can trust you with this information. We've lied to you about many things in the last few years, and you deserve the truth to because you really are an extraordinary friend."

Divinia nodded in agreement. "Our world is a world that would be told to you as a fiction story; something that probably would give you nightmares. Something that you would never believe unless we showed you in person... You have realized that Kaitea and I are always busy after school, right? Or that we're absent once a week from school every week?"

I nodded my head again because I was always wondering why they always seemed to be busy or gone missing.

"Well, after school we're not really busy..." Kaitea admitted, "we go back to our true world, where we really belong... Those days that we're absent from school is because we go to hunt, to feed... on blood," they both looked at me, trying to find a reaction to all they just confessed to me.

My brain finally started to function. Hunt, blood, fangs. Hunt, blood, fangs. Hunt, blood, fangs. Those three words repeated themselves over and over again in my head until the three pieces finally fit together. My friends weren't humans... Thinking of this just seemed so illogical, so unreal, but it was staring at me right in the face, how could I not believe it? My friends were... were vampires.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, everyone, this is my second vampire story that I decided to write. My first story is I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do... which I am still currently working on if you would like to read that, too; it's on my fanfiction page. :) So what did you think of the introduction to Below Sea Level? Write any ideas you have for this story or anything you'd like to point out so I can make my writing better. Please comment, favorite, follow! Thank you for reading! Until next update! :D**_

_**P.S. I'd like to thank my Beta Reader angelsfanili. She's going to be beta reading my chapters for Below Sea Level and I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do. She did amazingly with proofreading this chapter, so I can't wait to be working with her! Hope you get interested in this story! Till next chapter! :D**_

_**~Fandom4Life16**_


	2. The Plan

**Below Sea Level**

_**Chapter One: **__The Plan_

* * *

**Day before Kaitea and Divinia confessed to Shailene**

~Kaitea's POV~

I walked through the halls of the royal castle alongside Divinia, our heels clicking and clacking as they hit the ground every time we made a step. We were on our way to meet with the king of Sagecoast Crescent himself, King James Guevara. Divinia and I lived here in Sagecoast, and we were both lucky enough to work as the King and Queen's personal assistants.

For the passed four years we were on this mission by the King and Queen to live in the mortal city of Miami, Florida and act as regular humans. We were to find out if we could actually pull off our disguise and to make sure that humans were oblivious to what we really were. Sagecoast was in deep trouble. In such a small town underground, there were too many immortal beings that never die and too many that were being born. This caused the population to rise dramatically, and the supplies needed and the room to survive, to decline.

If Divinia and I could trick the humans into thinking that we were humans, too, some of us living in Sagecoast could happily move up here to the mortal world and fix this problem that we were currently having. Although, in the four years that we've been living here, nobody has suspected anything, but it was difficult to keep such a huge secret like this from the mortal friends we grew close to.

One friend especially close to us was Shailene Rojas. When we first started high school in Miami, everyone looked at us as if we were some kind of ghost or something, but not Shailene; she was the first person to actually be nice to us and invite us to be her friends. After the years passed, the three of us grew very close to each, and Divinia and I both had to admit that she was like a sister to us. Even for the passed two months, we had actually been thinking about whether to tell her what we really were... to tell her that we were vampires that were trying to, literally, invade their home. The problem was, that if we told her, we would be sent straight to prison. It was against the law in Sagecoast to tell anyone that we were vampires or werewolves.

Divinia knocked on the door to the King's headquarters. He had urgently wanted us to meet him in the morning. We were both curious to know what it was that was so urgent that he made us get up so early in the morning for, but we knew never to question the King until we were behind closed doors where nobody could hear our conversations.

"Come in," the King instructed.

Divinia opened the door, and we both slipped into the humungous headquarters of the King. All of Sagecoast Crescent could probably fit in this room, that's how big it was. Obviously, since it was fit for a King.

"You wanted to see us, your highness," I bowed down as I said this, and Divinia followed suit.

"Yes, I did," King James stood up from his throne and walked towards us, his gold staff that had a red ruby that was shaped as werewolf's head on top, in his right hand, and his crown that made him six inches taller than he really was, positioned right on his head as it always was. "You girls know the history of why we had to move from our original home to this underground town, correct?"

We both nodded our heads. "Yes, your majesty," started Divinia, "the humans found out that we were vampires and werewolves, so they wanted to wipe our entire race since they thought that we were a threat to them. We needed to find a place where they wouldn't be able to find us."

"Precisely," the King smiled proudly at Divinia. "Do you know where our original home once was?"

"Transylvania," we both responded simultaneously.

"Back then, humans were completely frightened with the idea of monsters that could suck their blood and human look-alikes that turned into big, hairy dogs during the full moon. Their religions made them believe that we were evil; that we were demons," I added on. "They thought that if they didn't get to us first, we were going to kill the entire human race."

"We sure would have, especially back in that time when we showed no mercy to human beings," said the King, "but we knew we couldn't survive without humans, and we weren't going to let them kill us off either. So here we are, living underground, still hiding from the humans, and we have no more space for my people to live."

He was looking towards the ground at this point as if it was completely his fault that our population was growing too quickly. He looked back up at us, his eyes moving from the left to the right, trying to look directly at Divinia's eyes and my eyes.

"I believed that even if I did send the both of you up to the human world to make sure it was safe for us to live up there, it was going to take many more decades to come in order for us to actually move up there. After these four years that I sent the two of you to be disguised as humans and live in Miami, I know now that we can hide from the humans and live in their world without being a threat to them and without them being a threat to us. But, this is our home, and many people are not going to want to leave. They want their children to grow up here, just as they did. But..." he flashed a smile in our direction. "I have a plan that will save us all."

"Should I be scared?" Divinia joked.

"Not at all, Miss Wright," the smile never leaving his face, "you both might actually be very happy."

"How so?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Shailene Rojas," he stated.

Both Divinia and I looked at each other with worried expressions, our eyes wide open. _How did he know about Shailene? _I asked myself, gulping very loudly. _Did he know that we were planning on telling her that we were vampires? _I was so frightened. Divinia and I definitely didn't want to go to prison, and we definitely didn't want Shailene to be executed, which they had to do to prevent her from telling everyone else in the mortal world. The humans have already forgotten about the existence of vampires and werewolves except for, of course, all the fictional stories that they have made up over the centuries.

"Wh-Who?" I asked, trying to be oblivious.

"Kaitea, I know you and Divinia have a very close friendship with Shailene Rojas," he seemed amused by their frightened expressions, "don't worry, I'm not planning on hurting her in any way."

A sudden relief flowed through me. I can see that Divinia also had a small smile of relief planted on her face.

"What do you plan to do with her, then?" Divinia queried, very curious.

"I've done some research on Miss Rojas after I realized that the two of you grew very close to her. Usually, humans get this bad vibe from people like us and that is why when you two first started attending school, no one wanted to get close to you. Except for..." he paused, "Shailene Rojas. She befriended you both instantly, without any hesitation. She didn't feel any bad vibe coming from the both of you."

I looked at King James with a very confused expression. "What are you trying to say?"

"As I was doing my research, I found out something that was very interesting about Miss Rojas."

"Not to be rude, your highness, but spill it! Is Shailene a secret vampire or a secret werewolf like us or something?" Divinia asked impatiently now.

The King shook his head as he chuckled at Divinia's impatience and curiosity. "No, Divinia. Miss Rojas' ancestry line goes all the way back to a man named Antonio Rojas who lived in Transylvania at the time humans knew about vampires and werewolves, and they wanted to kill us off.

"Antonio Rojas is Shailene Rojas' great-great-great-great-great grandfather, or however humans call them. He was just one of her grandfathers," he continued. "Well, Antonio Rojas fell in love with Rubelia Aguilar. Miss Aguilar was a vampire."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold up," Divinia waved her light brown arms, trying to put the pieces together, not really believing it. "You're saying that Antonio Rojas and Rubelia Aguilar interbred, and they had a vampire-slash-human baby?" she almost had a disgusted look on her face. "Is that even possible? I mean, I heard myths about this, but I never thought that, you know, human male sperm could actually impregnate a vampire female, or that vampire male sperm could impregnate a human female..."

"Oh, it's true all right," King James smirked, "and it happened along the lines of your friend's ancestry. Their child, Osvald Rojas, married a human female. Their children married humans, and the rest of the family line married humans because we moved here, to Sagecoast Crescent, and we were nowhere to be found. Eventually, the vampire genes faded away, but not completely. That is why Miss Rojas didn't feel that bad vibe emanating from the two of you because she has, I would say, maybe two percent vampire genes in her. Actually, as of right now, she is the only human to have these genes within her."

It took a while for me to understand everything that King James was explaining to us. _My best friend was two percent vampire... _It just seemed so unbelievable, but also, so amazing because maybe, just maybe the King will let Divinia and I tell her everything. I smiled to myself. _This was good news._

"How about Osvald Rojas? Isn't he still alive? He is half-vampire, half-human; do they still have immortality?" questioned Divinia.

The King sighed, shaking his head, his brown almost black eyes filled with sadness. For a vampire, the King was actually very caring for everyone, even for humans. Over the years, he learned to have mercy with the human race, and he wanted to protect them. That's why he has a strict policy about not killing them and not drinking their blood. We've gone to an alternative: drinking animal blood.

"The humans found out what he was, and they tortured him to death," he forced himself to say, "his wife had to leave Transylvania in order to protect her child because the humans wanted to kill the infant as well for having vampire genes. But no... they don't have immortality. Yes, they crave blood, but they don't live forever. That's why her family grows old and dies at the normal time humans do."

"Oh..." I said. This information was too depressing. "But, Osvald's wife, she moved to Cuba, correct?" I asked. "That's where Shailene is from; her and her parents were the first people in her family to move from there to Miami. I knew that because, of course, Shailene told me."

King James nodded his head. "Now, for this plan that I've come up with..."

Divinia and I both stood silent, waiting for the King to continue on. _What plan could the King possibly have that involves Shailene?_

"I forgot to mention that Antonio Rojas was the king of the humans in Transylvania, didn't I?" he asked, chuckling. "Silly me! Shailene Rojas is supposed to be the princess of Transylvania right now, but, obviously, she doesn't know it. The King and Queen of Transylvania right now do not derive from Antonio Rojas' bloodline; therefore, they are not the rightful rulers of Transylvania. Miss Rojas is."

"Wow... I can't believe Shailene doesn't know anything about this," said Divinia, very surprised, but also extremely angry. "She's royalty and she doesn't even know it! Her parents aren't even alive because they got into a bad car accident, your majesty! She's, literally, an orphan who's emancipated because she doesn't want to live with any foster family. She could be living the good life, but instead, she has to work her ass off and take care of herself. She has nobody..."

"Your wrong, Miss Wright," King James grinned at us, "she has you two, and soon she's going to have all the people of Sagecoast Crescent."

"Okay, now you lost me, your majesty," said Divinia, "she definitely does have Kaitea and me, but what do you mean she's going to have all the people of Sagecoast Crescent?"

"You two are going to bring Miss Rojas to Sagecoast Crescent to live here," he began, "I want Miss Rojas to marry my son, Prince Will Guevara. She will rightfully be in her princess position, and she will go to Transylvania, along with all of the people of Sagecoast Crescent. There she will state exactly who she is. She will claim what is rightfully hers: the throne. We will finally move into the mortal world and to the city that was our founding city. My son as King of Transylvania, and Shailene Rojas as Queen of Transylvania."

_Wow... _I thought. _Shailene Rojas, you are mine and Divinia's best friend, and you are also going to be royalty, living in Sagecoast Crescent; the city that is below sea level._

* * *

_**A/N: So how was the first chapter? I know there's a lot that went on in this chapter, and it may seem like it's really fast-paced, but trust me, this is all part of the story line. :D I want to thank **__jessmat1312__** for putting me on your alerts list! Also, check out her 'Can we learn to love?' fanfiction! It's in the Harry Potter fandom with the pairings of Hermione and Draco. So check that out if you're looking for an amazing Harry Potter fanfiction! :) Thank you to everyone who reads this story, it means the world to me! Please review, favorite, and follow! Till the next update! :)**_

_**To Those Who Reviewed:**_

・ _KittyWillCutYou: __**Thank you so much for reviewing! I know I have a long way to go for this story, and I want to try my best to try to write it to the best of my ability. I know I'm not the perfect writer, and I'll try my best to perfect my errors. Also, Shailene accepted what her Kaitea and Divinia were trying to explain to her because Kaitea compelled her. I hope you continue to read and review! Thank you again. :)**_

・ _jessmat1312: __**Thank you to you, too for reviewing! Thank you so much for giving almost all of my stories a chance and reviewing them; it means a lot to me. :) I hope this chapter hooked you to my story, and you'll continue to review and read this, too. :D I cannot wait for another update to your story, too!**_

_**~Fandom4Life16**_


End file.
